Joe's Clues
Joe's Clues is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 6. Characters present *Joe *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Mr. Salt (credits) *Mrs. Pepper (credits) *Paprika (credits) *Slippery Soap (credits) *Shovel (credits) *Pail (credits) *Boris (cameo) *Horace (cameo) *Key *Moona *Polka Dots *Roar E. Saurus *Frederica *Silly Seat Summary Joe has something very special for us. He and Blue swap the roles of the game to figure out Joe's Surprise. We have fun searching for Joe's Clues, solving riddles and turning many of the program's customs upside down along the way. Later, in Blue's Room, we play Polka Dots' Puzzles with Polka Dots. Recap TBA Trivia/Goofs *At one point the close captioning reads that Blue is barking "We are looking for Blue's Clues", but technically, she's actually barking "We are looking for Joe's Clues". *This is only the 2nd time that the show has broke from custom in regard to the show's hallmark game. The 1st time was "Joe's Surprise Party," when Tickety Tock, Periwinkle, and Slippery Soap played the game. *This is not last time that Joe wears his famous orange shirt for most of the episode. He will wear it one more time in "Bluestock." *Blue interacts with Sidetable Drawer. *This is Joe's only talking clue appearance. *This is the only time where Blue draws in Joe's notebook. *This is the second time that Joe has been a clue. **The first time he was a clue was in Blue Goes to the Doctor. *This is the only time Joe doesn't sing the mail song with Blue. *This is the 4th episode where Blue skidooed twice. **The first three being Snack Time, What Time Is It for Blue?, and Adventures in Art, though technically she skidooed to 2 very different places to explore. **In addition to the video letter being a skidoo segment, this is also the only time anyone did so and the third time a clue was found there (the other 2 being Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and ,but those clues came out from the letter) ***This makes this the longest video letter (and therefore Mailtime segment) ever. *Blue, her ball, Tickety, Sidetable, Paprika, Cinnamon, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Polka Dots, the box containing Blue's Room, Key, and Moona appear in the closing credits in that order. **Blue appears twice doing different things. ***Throughout the pre-credits she chased her ball until it ended up above the credits. Causing her to stop running and wonder how to reach it. When the credits began scrolling upwards, she jumped on to of them and reached her ball. ***Before the credits ended, Blue popped up from the bottom of the screen and waved goodbye before the ending sequence. *This is the only time Blue gets to be the host of an episode, not Joe this time. *In the Blue's Room segment, there is Polka Dots' version of Blue's Clues called "Polka Dots' Puzzles". *This is the second time Joe pretends to be Little Red Riding Hood. The first was in Can You Help?, although, he did not dress like Little Red Riding Hood like in this episode. *At the end of Joe's show, the cheers and applause sound effect was heard. How come the cheers and applause sound effect can be heard when Joe had his show at the Blue's Clues house? He was only putting it on for Blue and the viewers. *First time since Thankful that Sidetable appears in the credits. Gallery 300.jpg MAIL_9.jpg 6478903.PNG Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-06-Episode-004-Joe-s-Clues?id=61748 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Orange Shirt Category:Green Shirt Category:Blue Shirt Category:Purple Shirt Category:Red Shirt Category:Yellow Shirt Category:No Playing Blue's Clues Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Blue